The Not So Happily Ever After Part: 2
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is part: 4 to my Birthday party stories and part: 2 to "The Not So Happily Ever After...". Read the first three parts or you'll be confused. This is when Link has another party to make up for not really getting one on his Birthday. More flashbacks come to him. And there's one person who everybody thought they trusted... Who? Read to find out. Review positively, please!


**Disclaimer: Hey, everybody, it's me, ZeldaFan123 again. This is part: 4 to my Birthday party stories. Like I said in the past, I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters. R&R, please! Positive reviews! I'll shut up now. Now, on with the story! Thank you!**

**The Not So Happily**

**Ever After...**

**Part: 2**

**Chapter 1: The Surprise**

"Link, Zelda wake up." Link and Zelda opened their eyes to see Impa over them smiling. "Good morning, Sleepyheads." said Impa. Link and Zelda sat up in bed and rubbed their tired eyes. "Good morning, Impa." said Link. "Zelda, come downstairs, I have a surprise for Link and I need your help." Impa said. "OK, I'll be down in a minute." said Zelda. Zelda got out of bed and went into the water closet and closed the door behind her. Link then said worriedly, "You and Zelda will both be downstairs! I'll be up here alone!" "Don't worry, Link. A guard is going to be in here with you. Besides, it's just going to be for a few minutes." said Impa reassuringly. "OK. I feel better now." said Link relieved.

Soon after Zelda came out of the water closet and was dressed in her usual pink dress. A guard then, entered the room and Impa and Zelda left the room. Impa then whispered something to the guard and he nodded. Link couldn't hear what Impa said to the guard. Impa and Zelda headed downstairs. Link went into the water closet and he came out a few minutes later wearing a long-sleeved plain grey shirt and black pants. As soon as Link got out of the water closet, the guard told him it was time to go downstairs. Link nodded and followed the guard downstairs. They entered the dining room and Impa, Zelda, Saria, Malon, Darunia, and Ruto, jumped up from their hiding places and yelled, "SURPRISE!" Link looked surprised. He was surprised. "W-what's this for?" Link asked still in shock from the surprise. "This is a party since you didn't really get one on your Birthday." replied Zelda. "Oh." Link could only say. He was a bit nervous.

_**Enter Flashback**_

**(Link's POV)**

_Ganondorf threw a ball of magic at me and I just hit it back at him with my sword. Ganondorf knocked it back at me and it was like we were playing a game of Tennis. Ganondorf accidentally missed hitting the ball of magic and it hit him, he grunted in pain, but he shook it off instantly. He then, shot another ball of magic at me. We did another game of Tennis with the ball of magic. This time, I accidentally missed hitting the ball of magic and it hit me. I yelled in pain as the magic travelled up my body and I collapsed to the floor, unconscious._

_The next thing I knew, I was at Ganondorf's hideout..._

_**End of Flashback**_

**(Author's POV)**

"Aren't you excited?" asked Zelda, interrupting Link's thoughts. "Oh, yeah sure..." replied Link nervously. There was a big cake on the table and streamers and balloons hanging from the walls and ceiling, just like on that day... They all had their cake and it was present time. Saria got him a Fairy Ocarina, Malon got him a couple bottles of Lon Lon Milk, Darunia got him a rock that had carved on it "Sworn Brothers" and beneath it, it said "Link & Darunia", and Ruto got him the Zora's Sapphire, which is the Zora's engagement ring. (Impa gave the Spiritual Stones back to their rightful places earlier, in case you're wondering how she got it). Link looked at it and said, "Very funny, Ruto." Ruto gave him the real present and it was a bag of five silver rupees. She then said, "That's for our Wedding." Link glared at Ruto and said, "I don't think so." Everyone laughed except for Ruto, Link, and even Impa. Zelda then shouted, "Mine next!" Zelda gave him his present. Link unwrapped it and it was fishing tackle. Rods, lures, and bait. Zelda then said excitedly, "I know how much you like fishing! So, I thought instead of always going to the fishing place at Lake Hylia and spending rupees, you can go fishing whenever you want!" "Thank you, Zelda!" said Link. Impa then gave him her present. She said, "I originally didn't have my own present for you. I didn't know what to get you. So, the fishing tackle was from me, too. But now, I do since everything that has happened." Link unwrapped it and it was his green tunic and hat.

Link pulled the hat out of the box and sat it on the table and he then, pulled the tunic out of the box and he held it up and looked at it. It was sewed and washed like nothing ever happened to it. "I promised you, didn't I? It's all sewed and cleaned." said Impa. Link kept looking at the tunic. Flashbacks were coming back to him.

_**Enter Flashback**_

**(Link's POV)**

_Ganondorf ripped open my green shirt. I started breathing fast and heavy and sweat started running down my face. A sudden pain started going down my chest. I was being sliced, slowly. I screamed in pain. It hurt so much. My screams were muffled, though because I was gagged. I'm scared! Somebody, please help me!_

**Chapter 2: Not Who We Thought She Was**

_**End of Flashback**_

**(Author's POV)**

Link started to shake with fear. He dropped the tunic and it landed on the table. He then, got up from his chair at the table and he ran out of the room and headed upstairs. "Link!" shouted Zelda. "I'll go talk to him." said Impa. Impa then, went upstairs. She walked into Link's room and she saw him laying face-down on the bed, crying in a pillow. She heard him muttering something like, "Why me? Why?" Impa sat at the end of the bed. Link felt the bed sink, so he looked up from the pillow, his face stained with tears. "I'm sorry, Impa. I just got flashbacks... that's all." Link said through tears. "I know. I know. I understand." said Impa rubbing his leg. Link flipped over so he was laying on his back. Impa then said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to the water closet." Link nodded and Impa then, went into the water closet and shut the door behind her. Link closed his eyes for a few moments.

A few moments later, a nasty odour flooded Link's nose. He quickly opened his eyes and he saw Impa over him with a grin. Her hand with a rag was over his nose and mouth. He had a scared look in his eyes and his last thought before everything went dark was, "Impa..?" Impa then, pulled Link up by his shirt and put him over her shoulder. She got up from the bed and headed for the window. Just as Impa was about to head out the window, Zelda came in the room and asked scared, "Impa, what are you doing?!" Impa turned around and answered evilly, "He's coming with me and there's nothing you can do about it." Zelda stood there shocked and asked, "Why, Impa?" Impa then replied, "Because I love him too much." "What?" Zelda asked, shocked. "Ever since I first seen him when he was an adult, I fell in love with him. I've loved him ever since. Even now when he's a child. He's just too cute. Especially when he's scared. The longer we waited to save him when he was kidnapped by Ganondorf, the more traumatized he became. And the more flashbacks that he had the more scared he got. It was all too cute and I love him. I was trying not to act so suspicious." Impa revealed. Link then woke up. He had a bad headache. When his vision cleared, he saw that he was looking out his bedroom window. Link gasped.

Impa heard him gasp and she took him off of her shoulder and she held him out in front of her, so he was facing her. She held him with his arms pinned to his sides. He was scared and shocked and he whispered, "Impa?" Impa smiled evilly at him and then she turned him around so he was facing Zelda. He looked at her, scared. And Zelda gave him the same look. Impa then said, "See? Isn't he cute? Now, let us leave, Zelda." Link was confused. He started to shake with fear. He then said nervously, "I trusted you, Impa. Why?" Impa then replied, "I love you too much." "Please, just put Link down, Impa. If you really love him, you'll put him down." said Zelda. "I just can't do that, Zelda. He's mine. All mine." said Impa evilly. "No, Impa. Please. He's been through enough." Zelda pleasded. Impa then, pulled Link against her and she put her arm across his chest and she pulled out a dagger and put it to his throat. Link squeezed his eyes shut and he tried to pull Impa's arm off of him and tried kicking away, she tightened her grip on him. "You and I would really hate it if I did this. So, let us go now and I won't have to." said Impa and she kissed him on the side of his head. Link cringed after she did that. His eyes were still squeezed shut.

Zelda stood there and thought, "If I let them go, what would happen to Link? But if I don't let them go, she'll kill him." Impa interrupted Zelda's thoughts by saying, "That's what I thought, Princess." Impa then, put the dagger away and she started to go out the window. Suddenly, something flew passed Zelda's head and hit Impa on the head. She fell back on the floor, unconscious. Link managed to get out of her grasp and ran to Zelda, Zelda and Link hugged each other. Darunia walked by Link and Zelda. He picked up the rock that he'd thrown at Impa. He then, picked up Impa and flung her over his shoulder. He then, patted Zelda on the shoulder and said, "I'll take care of her. Everything's OK, now." Darunia left the room with Impa and Zelda and Link remained in the room. Zelda hugged Link, who was crying. He was barely saying, "Why me? Why? I trusted her... I trusted her..." "I know, Link. I know. I did, too." Zelda said as she patted the back of Link's head and she thought, "Why would Impa do that to an already traumatized child? Why would she even do that at all? She was a psychopath... A psychopath..." Zelda cried, too. It was hard for her to process the thought that her bodyguard. Her "friend" was a psychopath.

**Chapter 3: Last Chapter**

Link was going to have a lot of trouble. Between nightmares and flashbacks and now, not trusting anybody. With the help of Zelda and his friends, he'll get through it. He'll get through it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively, please! I don't think I'll be making a part: 5, but if it's requested, I think I might. I'll be posting more stories soon! Ciao! **

**ZeldaFan123**


End file.
